Strong Intentions
by Aria Breuer
Summary: In Storybrooke – a town in Maine with no magic – Emma Swan meets a man working at the Schoolhouse. Henry, on the other hand, claims this man is in his storybook, 'Once Upon A Time', but – like everyone else in the town – does not remember who he is. A crossover between 'The Lord of the Rings' and the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".
1. Prologue: Dark Traveler

**Strong Intentions**

**By: Aria Breuer**

**Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material, including inspiration for the storybook-like introductions, from "Once Upon A Time" belongs to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. All original material, including alias names for fictional characters, belongs to the author of this fan fiction story. Any other material, including characters from other works not found in _The Lord of the Rings_ and "Once Upon A Time", belongs to their respected owners.

**Summary:** In Storybrooke – a town in Maine with no magic – Emma Swan meets a man working at the Schoolhouse. Henry, on the other hand, claims this man is in his storybook, _Once Upon A Time_, but – like everyone else in the town – does not remember who he is. A crossover between _The Lord of the Rings_ and the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

The inspiration for this story came from one of my strange, but vivid dreams. In a way, I'm breaking new ground in the writer's world with this story. We still have our fictional characters from _The Lord of the Rings_. At the same time, we have their aliases in Storybrooke, who do not know they are from Middle-earth.

The story's plot is arched in a similar fashion to "Once Upon A Time". While there is the modern, less colorful world of Storybrooke, we also have flashbacks that bring us back to Middle-earth and Fairy Tale Land, which coincide with these events. I will not say who the eight men are in Middle-earth; only they are in the same fix as the fairy tale characters.

Also, I should mention, the Prologue is set during the episode "Skin Deep". The flashback below is with the Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Dark Traveler**

_X – X – X_

_Once upon a time, in a land filled with every known fairy tale character, there lived a man named Rumplestiltskin. Although he lived alone inside a grand castle, Rumplestiltskin made deals that always guaranteed his customers pay a set price. In spite of his dark talent, Rumplestiltskin desired to find the thing he loved most, which was lost from him for years. His travels would take him far, sometimes as far as other worlds._

_One world, imparticular, caught his attention…_

_X – X – X_

Fairy Tale Land

The Evil Queen paced back and forth with impatience. _This is a matter of urgency._ She needed to send a message to Rumplestiltskin. Where was her knight, when –

The wooden doors creaked opened, allowing a knight in black armor passage into the stone chamber. The Evil Queen's gaze turned sharply on the black knight, as she asked, "What kept you?"

"Your majesty," said the knight, bowing before her. "The Huntsman demands an audience with you."

"Send him in," said the Evil Queen. She stopped her knight almost immediately. "Before you leave, will you inform the Huntsman to deliver this message to Rumplestiltskin?"

"Yes, your majesty," said the knight as he took the folded parchment. Then he bowed and left the stone room.

o-o-o

"I need more magic," murmured Rumplestiltskin, as he placed another potion bottle on the rack. "I need something more potent… something that will bring Baelfire back to me… but how?" He stared at the rack for another moment or two. A flicker of hope shined in his eyes, when he spoke next: "Maybe… just maybe, I can…"

The brass knocker banged three times against the door. Confused, Rumplestiltskin asked himself, "Now, I wonder who that could be."

As he walked towards the door, thoughts of Belle returned to his mind. The monotonous bangs from the door knocker continued. Once he stood before the double wooden doors, Rumplestiltskin opened them. Before his eyes stood a huntsman, whose expression was grave yet hard at the same time. A grey horse stood waiting for the huntsman at the bottom step of the castle.

Confused, Rumplestiltskin asked, "May I help you?"

"I have a message from the Queen," said the huntsman, handing to Rumplestiltskin a folded up piece of parchment, sealed in the Queen's insignia.

Rumplestiltskin took the parchment with reluctance. "Is there any word from Belle?"

"I haven't heard any," said the huntsman. Breaking the awkward silence, the huntsman finished the conversation, "Good day, Rumplestiltskin." With that, he climbed down the stone steps and approached his grey horse.

Rumplestiltskin watched the huntsman ride off down the cobbled road for several minutes. Once the huntsman was out of sight, Rumplestiltskin closed the creaking door. He was briefly reminded of Belle, who he hoped would return and help tidy up his castle. Sitting on a chair in the dining hall, Rumplestiltskin broke the seal with a long fingernail and unfolded the parchment. Inside was a message addressed from the Evil Queen herself. The message was written in fine ink:

_Rumplestiltskin,_

_Many treasures lay in wait, when you travel to Middle-earth. There, you will have possibilities for a new life, magic, and places you never sought. The answers you need may rest in this world._

_Travel to my palace tonight. Be sure you are alone._

_Signed,_

_The Queen_

"The Queen asks me to travel to her castle tonight," said Rumplestiltskin, re-reading the message. "What to do?" He pondered long and hard over this decision. Could Baelfire have traveled to Middle-earth? Was this Middle-earth a land without magic? Was the Queen deceiving him into her own ends?

After several minutes of thought, Rumplestiltskin told himself, "I might as well oblige – _unless_ I find my own way to get to this Middle-earth."

Moving from his chair, Rumplestiltskin returned to his potion room. There, he brewed a new potion, one potent enough to allow him to travel between worlds. The potion took some part of the day to brew. When it was complete, he used the potion on a glass mirror. The mirror almost instantaneously took to the potion, creating a portal between Fairy Tale Land and Middle-earth. Pleased with his handiwork, Rumplestiltskin traveled into the mirror, vanishing from his castle in seconds.

* * *

Middle-earth

Escaping from the misty fog, Rumplestiltskin found he was near a green field. A massive encampment was laid out, with soldiers guarding almost every opening. Although he wondered whether this was Middle-earth, Rumplestiltskin decided he needed to ask one of the soldiers and find a suitable customer to meet his ends. As he searched for a way into the campsite, one of the soldiers – dressed in silvery-blue armor, with a white tree insignia on the centermost front of the chest plate – blocked the entrance.

Already suspicious of the outsider, the soldier asked, "What business brings you here, sir?"

"Pardon me for asking, kind soldier. This world wouldn't be Middle-earth?" asked Rumplestiltskin, attempting his devious approach on the soldier.

"This is merely a vast country called Middle-earth. The world itself is called Earth, or once it was known as Arda," explained the soldier, keeping the history of the World brief.

"I see," said Rumplestiltskin. Intrigued by this world called 'Earth', Rumplestiltskin continued asking his questions. "Is this a country without magic?"

The soldier shook his head. "No. The Elves and Wizards bear magical abilities. The Elves were the first to enter Middle-earth, leaving the Seas during the First Age."

"Intriguing," said Rumplestiltskin, fully interested. Changing the subject to something more recent, Rumplestiltskin now asked, "And what event recently happened in Middle-earth's history?"

"Why, the destruction of Sauron and his Ring of Power," said the soldier. He added, bluntly, "In fact, it's ironic you showed up at this encampment this evening. In the morrow, Lord Aragorn's coronation will begin at Minas Tirith." He pointed out the white city from behind Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumplestiltskin nodded. "Thank you, sir. I hope we meet again in the near future."

"You look tired, sir. Are you sure you don't wish to come inside the camp?" asked the soldier, being too courteous.

Rumplestiltskin faced the soldier again. "I think I can manage from here. Thank you again." With that, he walked across the Pelennor Fields towards the white city.


	2. Episode I: The Curse

Similar to the chapters, these introductory teaser chapters follow the "Once Upon A Time" seasons in order. In a way, these episode-like teasers represent a moment in time in the television show, _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy, or somewhere in the story itself.

This first teaser chapter is set during the "Pilot" episode of Season One.

* * *

**Episode I:**

**The Curse**

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Emma Swan announced, "There it is: Storybrooke."

Henry Mills, Emma's biological son, was too focused on reading his fairy tale storybook, _Once Upon A Time_, to notice. Emma said nothing to Henry for a short while. Her gaze stayed on the paved street, as her yellow slug bug car drove past a large wooden sign, decked in fine, bold letters that read: _**Welcome to STORYBROOKE**_.

Henry broke the silence, by blurting, "I should tell you about the curse."

"What curse?" asked Emma.

Henry exclaimed, "The curse that trapped everyone, brought them to Storybrooke."

Emma replied, trying to fit the pieces together, "Hang on. There's a curse in Storybrooke, Maine?"

"Yeah," said Henry in agreement.

Still confused, Emma told him, "Kid, I am sure there isn't any curse."

Henry spoke, glumly, "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"Oh," said Emma. "And you believe this curse will solve your problems?"

"No. The curse is the problem," said Henry. "You're the one who has to change things."

Emma asked, "By breaking this curse?"

"I told you," said Henry, "you're not ready."

Emma's gaze returned to the street. She told Henry, as calmly as possible, "Well kid, there's a fine line between reality and fantasy."

"I'm not making this up," said Henry, a little sharpness in his tone.

"I didn't say that," admitted Emma. "I'm only piecing together the facts." She changed the subject once they reached the downtown area of Storybrooke: "Okay kid, how about an address?"

Henry only answered: "24th Not Telling You Street."

Emma skid the car to a halt on the wet pavement. She stepped out of the car in frustration and slammed the door shut. As she did this, a cable box attached to a telephone line sparked, sending bright flickers hissing in the air.

Henry stepped out of the yellow slug bug car a moment later.

Peering up at the clock tower, Emma looked in confusion at the clock's hands, which read _8:15_ in a roman numeric font style. Briefly glancing at the clock tower, Henry approaches Emma and explains to her that every known fairy tale and storybook character in his book, _Once Upon A Time_, exists but is trapped in Storybrooke, Maine. However, Henry mentions a catch in the curse: everyone in the town cannot leave; otherwise, bad things will happen to them if they do.

Henry and Emma's conversation was cut short when Henry's psychiatrist, Archibald Hooper, ran up to them. As Archie did, his Dalmatian Pongo trotted beside him, knowing their walk was not yet finished. After Henry introduces Archie to Emma, Emma receives directions to the Mayor's house from Archie, which surprises her but saddens Henry. Only after Archie attempts to give Henry some advice about lying, while attempting to learn Henry's reason for why he missed his appointment, Emma ends their conversation fast. Archie politely tells Emma "good night", before continuing his and Pongo's evening walk.

Once they were alone, Emma immediately asked Henry about his psychiatrist. Although Emma did not tell Henry he was crazy, but instead believed that Archie Hooper was not cursed, Henry told her flat out that Archie and everyone else in the town of Storybrooke did not know or remember who they really were, before the curse struck the Enchanted Forest. Emma briefly played along with Henry, only finding that Henry had an overactive imagination. Henry fought back in a playful manner, as he and Emma entered the slug bug car, with Emma once again driving down the paved street.

o-o-o

On the other side of the street, a man approached Mr. Gold's pawnshop. This man, in his late twenties, had short, dark brown hair and striking blue eyes. He wore a black-leather jacket, with two zipped pockets on the front, over a brown short-sleeved shirt, brownish-gray trousers, and tan leather boots. As he turned the doorknob, the man found the door was unlocked. He stepped inside the pawnshop, only to be greeted by a masculine voice:

"Sorry. The shop is closed for the night… oh," said the man with long blonde hair. He rested on his black cane as he said, "You again. Tell me Mr. Beutel, what is it you were looking for?"

"I was just…" As he faced the door, the man with the blonde hair stopped him.

"Now I remember: you were looking for that pendant. Well, I'm sorry to say _Asher_ that will be a most difficult prize for you to obtain."

Asher now faced the man with a stern look. "Believe me Mr. Gold I'll get that pendant, even if I have to search your shop over and _over_ again."

"We'll see about that," said Mr. Gold. "You enjoy the evening."

Asher stormed out of the shop without another reply.


	3. Chapter 1: The Clock Ticks

The events in this first main chapter of this story coincide with the events following the rest of the "Pilot" episode of the ABC television show, "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Clock Ticks**

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

During his evening walk, Asher Beutel stopped by the cemetery to pay his respects. As he strolled through the cemetery, Asher stopped for a few moments to look at two headstones. One of the headstones was in the shape of a round-cut rectangle, while the second was taller and more oval-shaped. The names engraved were _Drogo Baggins_ and _Primula Brandybuck Baggins_ on the first headstone; the name on the oval-shaped headstone read _Boromir_. For as long as he could remember living in Storybrooke, Asher could not find any reasons as to why these three names were significant…

His thoughts were stopped abruptly by a high-pitched bark. Glancing over at a nearby open field in the cemetery, Asher saw an adolescent beagle looking curiously at him. The beagle cocked his head, but made no signs of leaving. As Asher left the cemetery, he noticed the beagle follow him. In spite of his efforts, Asher brought the beagle inside his apartment. After giving the beagle some water to drink, Asher examined the dog, only to find his left foreleg wounded.

"I'll bring you to the Animal Shelter in the morning," said Asher. As he petted the beagle, the beagle licked his hand. "How does that sound, Shiloh?" The beagle responded happily. He asked himself, "Shiloh? Then that's the name I'll call you." Before a thought entered his mind, Asher shook it away.

o-o-o

The next morning, after dropping Shiloh off at the Animal Shelter, Asher drove into the school parking lot. He was early, as usual. After his boss gave him a list of repairs, Asher started on fixing one of the water fountains that broke. He nearly had the fountain repaired when the mayor of Storybrooke, Regina Mills, stormed out of Mary Margaret Blanchard's classroom. He didn't need to know what episode just occurred between Mayor Mills and Mary Margaret. He finished his chore minutes after Mary Margaret walked out of her classroom with a woman who had wavy blonde hair and wore a red leather jacket. He stopped before the two, hoping to spur a conversation. The two women stopped talking after Asher approached them.

"Good morning, Miss Blanchard," said Asher, getting the school teacher's attention.

"Good morning, Mr. Beutel," said Mary Margaret, giving him a cheerful smile. Making introductions, Mary Margaret said, "Oh. Emma Swan, this is Asher Beutel. He's the school janitor, but he also knows Henry."

"Well, I've spoken to him more than once, if that's what you mean," said Asher, being modest.

Emma folded her arms. "So, you know where my son is."

"You should ask Miss Blanchard. I'm sure she can tell you more than I can," said Asher, leaving the two women to their conversation. As he rolled his trolley down the hallway, Asher overheard Mary Margaret give the location of Henry Mill's whereabouts. It seemed obvious now that Henry was at his "castle" yet again.

* * *

Middle-earth – Flashback

Minas Tirith, also called the White City of Gondor, had seven tiers with stone walls and gates. A towering bastion of stone rose up the levels, ending at the seventh; its edge was sharp as a ship-keel facing east. The Citadel stood on the seventh level, as did the flowering White Tree and the White Tower.

Rumplestiltskin hid in the shadows as the coronation ceremony started. Many of the faces Rumplestiltskin failed to recognize, as was expected. He was surprised to find four little people were taking part in the ceremony. He wondered if one of the little people was the Ring-bearer mentioned by the people. It seemed obvious when Rumplestiltskin noticed one of the little people's right third finger was a stump.

After the coronation, a celebration party was held throughout the White City. Rumplestiltskin chose then to intervene. As he asked around, eventually he was noticed by the soldiers who took him directly to see the new king of Gondor. Inside the citadel, the celebration was interrupted when the soldiers dragged Rumplestiltskin towards the king.

"This one has been asking for you, mi lord," said a Gondorian soldier, clutching Rumplestiltskin's arm.

"Then let him speak," said the new king. As the soldiers loosened their grip on Rumplestiltskin, the new king with locks of dark hair asked, "What brings you to Minas Tirith?"

"I was hoping to find my son, but it turns out I may have found something better," said Rumplestiltskin. "My name is Rumplestiltskin, at your service."

"Where is your son?" asked the new king.

"That's a right good question. I can now see my son did not come to this world," said Rumplestiltskin.

"Then what is your business here?" asked the new king.

"I seek the Ring-bearer who destroyed your Ring of Power," said Rumplestiltskin.

Gasps and whispers were heard amongst the crowd. One of the little people came out from the crowd. He had curly, brown hair on his head and on top of his feet. He also had fair features, bright eyes, and, due to his Fallohide blood, lighter-than-usual skin.

Rumplestiltskin chuckled, "This cannot be the Ring-bearer."

"I am, sir, and I am a hobbit from the Shire. Frodo Baggins is my name. What business do you have with me?" asked Frodo, serious.

"More like a quest. See, I make deals with people and people always pay the price for them," said Rumplestiltskin. "It would certainly get you out of this city more often."

"What deal is it you make?" asked Frodo.

"Master Frodo, you shouldn't…" asked a sandy-haired hobbit, who was pulled back by two younger hobbits.

"Here is my deal: you go on this quest in the Enchanted Forest, bring me a lock of Rapunzel's hair," said Rumplestiltskin.

"What do I get in return?" asked Frodo.

Rumplestiltskin thought, "Oh, the pleasure of entering another land. I'll make it worth your while." He asked, extending a hand towards the hobbit. "What do you say?"

"Master Frodo, don't agree to this," said the same hobbit, willing to defend his friend at any chance.

"Sam, he doesn't look like he'll leave me alone otherwise," said Frodo. Facing the man with the gold skin, Frodo shook his hand. "We have a deal."

"Good. Then in two days' time, you'll escort me back to the Enchanted Forest the very same way I entered. How does that sound?" asked Rumplestiltskin. Before Frodo could say anything, Rumplestiltskin said, "That's what I thought, deary." He walked out of the citadel.

Frodo watched Rumplestiltskin leave before facing Sam. "What is it, Sam?"

"Master Frodo, you didn't have to agree to that bargain," said Sam.

"He's right, cousin," said a third hobbit.

"Look, thank you for your concern Sam, Merry, and Pippin." Frodo faced the citadel doors, which now closed. "I just hope I didn't agree to something I shouldn't."

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Henry poured over the words on the pages of his book, _Once Upon A Time_. On the right-hand page is a watercolor illustration of a hobbit, with his eyes on the reader. From the illustration, the hobbit has curly brown hair, bright eyes, and wearing a velvet vest and a white shirt. On the left-hand page are a couple of passages, explaining the scene on the right-hand side of the book. One of the passages read:

_During Rumplestiltskin's travels, he arrived at a world called Middle-earth. Middle-earth was known by the end of the Third Age for having its dark lord, Sauron, defeated. While in this world, Rumplestiltskin found the Ring-bearer, a hobbit named Frodo Baggins, at the White City, better known as Minas Tirith. It was here that Rumplestiltskin made a deal to the unwary Frodo to fetch for him a lock of Rapunzel's gold hair. With great reluctance, Frodo agreed to the challenging deal of entering the Enchanted Forest to bring Rumplestiltskin what he needed. His friends warily accepted that Frodo had made the right decision, but with great caution._

Henry continued reading the story in his bedroom, quietly to himself. He knew better than to trust his mom, Regina Mills, with the book. Somehow, the illustration of the hobbit, claimed to be Frodo Baggins, was the same man who worked as a janitor at Storybrooke's schoolhouse. It was only a matter of getting his biological mom, Emma Swan, to believe him.

o-o-o

Minutes after leaving the schoolhouse for the day, Asher drove his car to the Animal Shelter. Turning off the ignition, Asher stepped out of his car and entered the shelter. Inside, sounds of dogs, cats, and birds could be heard throughout the building. A man with olive skin, upon seeing Asher, walked to the back of the shelter. When he came back out, he had the beagle named Shiloh.

"He should be good as new in a couple of weeks," said the man. He went over with Asher the ointment he needed to put on Shiloh's leg, along with some painkillers to put in Shiloh's food.

Asher thanked the man for the license and the medicine for Shiloh. Once he bought a dog leash, Asher walked the beagle out of the shelter. Asher helped Shiloh into the car, before stepping inside the driver's side. He drove out of the Animal Shelter parking lot and onto the road, which was clear of other cars.

* * *

Middle-earth – Flashback

Two days passed. Inside the guest room, given to him by Aragorn, Frodo prepared his pack for the journey to the Enchanted Forest. The door opened to reveal his hobbit friends Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took. Merry and Pippin barged in moments after Sam entered the room. Frodo hardly had a reply to give to his friends as he continued packing.

"You're still leaving, Master Frodo?" asked Sam.

"Why?" asked Frodo. "I noticed you haven't stopped me."

"Master Frodo, you don't know…"

"What Sam is trying to say is that it would be unfit if you left Middle-earth alone. We don't even know what is in the Enchanted Forest," said Merry. "Couldn't we come with you?"

"What Merry said," said Pippin.

Frodo paused. "Look, I know what you three are up to. I'm sorry, but if I don't come alone."

"Then what would happen, Master Frodo? I don't trust this Rumplestiltskin," said Sam.

"I'll be fine. Really," said Frodo.

"I'm not sure you're ready to travel. You're not well," said Sam.

"Even so," said Frodo. "I'm still going, alone if I have to." He said to his three friends as he left his room, taking his leather pack with him, "I'm sorry."

o-o-o

Out in the courtyard, on the seventh level, Frodo found Rumplestiltskin staring at the clear night sky. Two stars shot across the sky. Rumplestiltskin turned the moment he heard footsteps.

"Ah, I see you've brought what you need. I don't recall agreeing to bring you back here," said Rumplestiltskin.

"Hopefully, once this deal is done, I can return home. When do we leave?" asked Frodo.

"Oh, right now," said Rumplestiltskin, as he pulled out a vial from his pocket.

"What is that?" asked Frodo.

"Our way out of this world and a way into the Enchanted Forest," said Rumplestiltskin. He opened the vial and poured the potion at the air. The air transformed into a flash of bright light. "Shall we?" He waited on the hobbit to pass through the light, before he himself entered the light. The light vanished moments later.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Inside the photographer's dark room, Asher hung the next photo he shot. The photo, when finished drying, revealed a lily in the center. Other photos he left hung to dry were of nature, Archie's dog Pongo, and some buildings in Storybrooke, including the abandoned library in the center of town. Asher watched as each photo finished drying to reveal these landscapes.

Minutes later, after taking down the photos and storing them in his portfolio, Asher left the dark room. Returning to his car, Asher spotted the clock tower from a few blocks down. The clock still hadn't moved… of course, the clock hadn't moved at all since he'd been here for twenty-eight years. Letting the thought pass, Asher stepped inside his car and drove back to the apartment complex. Once in the parking lot, Asher climbed up the stairs to the second floor. He was greeted, upon opening the front door, by Shiloh, who barked cheerfully when he heard footsteps. Asher greeted the beagle in return, moments after he closed the door.

o-o-o

On another side of Storybrooke, Emma Swan reached Granny's Bed and Breakfast. It was there that Emma asked for a room with the square view. As Granny checked Emma in, a man with long blonde hair and wearing a tuxedo entered the manor. Moments after collecting the payment, he said a final goodbye to Emma and then left the Bed and Breakfast. Granny and a woman in her twenties, Ruby, told Emma the man that just entered was Mr. Gold, who owns the town. Leaving the thought aside, after Emma proclaimed she would be staying in Storybrooke for a week, Granny gave Emma a key with a swan insignia. It was then Emma was welcomed to Storybrooke.

From his bedroom window, Henry watched as the clock moved for the first time in twenty-eight years. He knew, with a silent smile, that things now really were going to change in Storybrooke.


	4. Chapter 2: The Morning After

The events in this chapter coincide with "The Thing You Love Most" episode, from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time". Various ideas, in this chapter and previous chapters, were given to me by Silvered Anna.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**The Morning After…**

_X-X-X_

_Over at Storybrooke, Maine, the clock's first tick meant the curse was beginning to break. Yes, the Evil Queen before had enacted the curse that sent every fairy tale and storybook character to our world. The curse was meant to keep time frozen. That, of course, changed when Emma Swan came to the town._

_Everyone in the town of Storybrooke felt the change as they slept. What that meant for them was still unawares. So far, the Fellowship of the Ring who had been brought to the present-day world, the one world they were already familiar with except for its future state, would be in for a wake-up call…_

_X-X-X_

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

By morning, everyone in Storybrooke noticed the clock tower ticking. As Asher prepared for a new day, he saw the clock tower from his apartment window. In all the time he spent in Storybrooke, this was the first time the clock had moved. He left his apartment minutes later, greeting Mary Margaret as he stepped inside his car. Deciding to make a stop at Granny's Diner, Asher went inside and ordered a cinnamon roll and a mug of coffee. He was surprised when a man named Donovan Masters, who has short brown hair, sat next to him.

Moments after Asher was passed his meal, Donovan spoke to Ruby, "I'll have two sunny-side eggs and some orange juice, please?"

"I'll get onto that," said Ruby, leaving the two men alone.

Donovan told Asher, "The clock's ticking."

"I've noticed," said Asher. After taking a bite from his cinnamon roll, Asher asked, "Hey Donny, did you by any chance meet Emma Swan yet?"

"I heard about a woman coming to town two day ago," said Donovan. "What's her story?"

"She's Henry's birth mother," said Asher.

Donovan asked, "Is that all you know about her – this Emma Swan?" He was passed his meal by Ruby.

"That's all I found out. Why?" asked Asher, confused.

Donovan shrugged. "It's just you're always alone – besides the beagle. Don't you ever wonder if-?"

"Donny, I can't help it if I'm a loner. Besides, she's Henry's mother. I'd rather not interfere," said Asher.

Donovan changed the subject. "After this, I should head to the bread store."

"Busy day ahead?" asked Asher.

"One can hope," said Donovan.

Asher took a sip from his mug of coffee, as he read the latest edition of the _Storybrooke Daily Mirror_. After eating a quick breakfast, Donovan said his farewell, before leaving the diner.

o-o-o

Later in the morning, as Emma Swan headed to Archie Hopper's office, she bumped into a man with sandy short hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, excuse me miss," said the man, courteously.

"Its fine," said Emma. "Hey, you wouldn't know why my son is in therapy?"

"You should ask his psychiatrist, Doctor Hopper. I'm afraid I only know his mother, Mayor Mills, put him in therapy," said the man. Before Emma walked away, the man asked, "You're Henry's birth mother, right? I'm Doctor Curtis Greenhow," said the man, extending a hand.

"Yes, I'm Emma Swan," said Emma in introduction, shaking the hand.

"Well, you'll find Doctor Hopper in his office," said Curtis.

"Thank you," said Emma.

"It's no trouble, Miss Emma," said Curtis. He returned to his office, where he was currently having a session with a girl named Paige.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

A bright light appeared in the Enchanted Forest. From the light came Frodo with Rumplestiltskin following him. Rumplestiltskin led the hobbit through the forest. When they came to a clearing, Rumplestiltskin pointed out a tall stone tower with only one window at the top.

"Rapunzel's there? How do I get up to her?" asked Frodo, desperate.

"Oh, you'll find a way. Good luck, Ring-bearer," said Rumplestiltskin.

"It's Frodo," said Frodo, correcting him.

"Whatever, deary," said Rumplestiltskin. "Meet me on the outskirts of the forest, when you've finished your task." He vanished from sight thereafter.

Deciding to take his chances, Frodo fled towards the tower. Once he was close to the bottom of the tower, Frodo called towards the window, "_Is anyone up there?_"

Frodo watched as a woman with blonde hair called back, "_Are you a prince?_"

"No, just a Hobbit… a Halfling," said Frodo. "Is there any passage to reach you?"

"No, just my window," said Rapunzel. "Why have you come?"

"I'd rather talk privately about that business. If that's all right?" asked Frodo, nervous.

"I'll send my hair down to you." Rapunzel disappeared from the window for a moment. When she returned, she flung her long hair down to Frodo.

Frodo moved back a little as the hair stopped before him. Using the hair as a ladder, Frodo climbed up to the top of the tower. Once at the top, Frodo was helped by Rapunzel inside the bedroom. He looked around at the paintings, the bed, and the tapestries.

"I know it isn't much…"

"No, it's fine." Frodo asked, "How long have you been here?"

"Ever since the witch brought me here," explained Rapunzel. "I've been trapped here, waiting for the day when a prince would come and set me free." She asked, "What brings you here?"

"You're Rapunzel," said Frodo. Rapunzel nodded. "I was sent to this… realm by Rumplestiltskin."

"Rumplestiltskin," said Rapunzel, horrified. "You shouldn't make deals with him."

"He asked me to collect a lock of your hair," said Frodo. "Please? All I want to do is go home, back to my world. Can you help me?"

"I'll grab the shears," said Rapunzel. After grabbing a small chest and some shears, Rapunzel cut a lock of her hair. Once the hair was inside the chest, she handed it to Frodo. "There. Don't say I didn't do you any favors. I know Rumplestiltskin will do something wicked with the lock of hair. Now, you must go before the witch returns."

Clutching the closed chest in one arm, and grabbing Rapunzel's hair in another hand, Frodo asked, "Will we meet again?"

"I don't know, dear Halfling," said Rapunzel. "You must go… now." She watched as Frodo climbed down the golden hair ladder.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Minutes before class started, Henry found Asher hanging up one of the school's clocks. Upon seeing Henry, Asher climbed down the ladder.

Asher said, "Hello Henry. What can I do for you?"

"Have you met Curtis Greenhow yet?" asked Henry.

Asher asked, confused, "No. Why would I go and see the shrink?"

"I think you should. I think he might be able to help you with your seclusion," said Henry.

Asher said, understanding, "This must be about your book you keep talking about."

"Just go and see him," said Henry. As the bell rang, Henry said last, "Think about it."

Asher shook his head. He murmured to himself, "I'm happy being alone. I'm not about to-"

Mary Margaret approached the janitor, "What did Henry ask you this time?"

"Oh, to go see Doctor Greenhow," said Asher, strained. "I don't need help."

"Why are you so tense?" asked Mary Margaret.

Asher glanced at the teacher. He hesitated, "I don't know. Maybe Henry has a point."

"Who does Henry say you are?" asked Mary Margaret, changing the subject. "I mean, what character from the book I gave him?"

"He thinks I'm Frodo Baggins. Honestly, it is far fetched," said Asher.

Mary Margaret nodded. As the second bell rang, Mary Margaret told him, "Well, I should get to class."

"Right," said Asher, as he moved the ladder off from the wall.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

Returning to the Enchanted Forest, Frodo searched for Rumplestiltskin. When he couldn't find the man with the gold skin, Frodo cried:

"Rumplestiltskin, are you in here?" asked Frodo.

"Here I am, deary," said Rumplestiltskin, startling the hobbit. "Have you got it?"

Frodo pulled out the chest. He said, "A lock of Rapunzel's hair, just like we agreed. Now, how do I get home?"

"Oh, wouldn't you rather stay here?" asked Rumplestiltskin.

"We had a deal," said Frodo, serious.

"Yes, but we didn't agree that you would return home. Enjoy your stay in this land, deary," said Rumplestiltskin.

Before Frodo could grab him, Rumplestiltskin vanished in a puff of purple smoke. Frodo searched the forest for hours, but could not find the man with the gold skin. As nightfall passed, Frodo made his way towards a log house. He knocked on the door three times, before the door opened to reveal a woodcutter and his two children.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I need a place to stay," said Frodo, politely. He explained, "I made a deal with Rumplestiltskin and now I can't find my way back home."

"Come in," said the woodcutter.

"Thank you," said Frodo, entering the house.

One of the children, a girl, introduced herself and her brother, "I'm Gretel and this is Hansel."

"I'm Frodo Baggins," said Frodo.

"You're not a dwarf, are you?" asked the woodcutter, getting Frodo's attention.

"No, I'm a hobbit or a Halfling," said Frodo. He spent the night explaining to the woodcutter and his children about the Shire and the nature of hobbits.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

After work, Donovan made his way towards the docks. On the docks, Donovan noticed a man with almost golden hair working on the boat dock. The young man made his way past Donovan as he returned to his chores.

"Excuse me, sir," said the man, as he set a harpoon down.

"Edric Tuck, it's me," said Donovan.

"Oh Donovan Masters," said Edric, remembering now. "I didn't see you there. What are you doing out here?"

"I guess I came by to see how the fishing goes," said Donovan.

"It's slow around this time, but then we're not in season," said Edric.

"Interested in going to Granny's diner later?" asked Donovan.

"I might. Just let me get back to work first," said Edric.

"I will, Edwin," said Donovan, leaving the docks.

o-o-o

Around the same time, Asher entered the building where the psychiatrists were present. Arriving at one of the office doors, Asher knocked three times. A moment passed before the door opened to reveal Curtis Greenhow, who looked quizzical.

"Can I help you, Mr. Beutel?" asked Curtis.

"Can we talk? I was hoping to speak to someone," said Asher.

"Sure. Come in," said Curtis. He waited until Asher was inside his office, before closing the door. As he sat down on an arm chair, while Asher sat on a couch, Curtis asked, "What's going on?"

"Well, I saved a stray beagle. Henry still talks to me, sometimes," said Asher.

"And how do you feel about that?" asked Curtis. "You sound unhappy."

"I don't mind it when Henry talks to me… he suggested I come see you." Asher went on, "I've spent my life as a loner. I have very few friends." He paused. "I am also aware that Mr. Gold stole something from me."

"What did he steal?" asked Curtis.

"A pendant on a silver chain," said Asher. "The pendant belongs to me, but Mr. Gold won't give it up."

"How do you know the pendant belongs to you?" asked Curtis.

"Well, why else would I spend the past twenty-eight years searching for something that's mine? It only took me up until five years ago to track it to Mr. Gold's pawnshop. He has the pendant, I'm sure of it," said Asher, determined.

"Let's focus on your living situation," said Curtis, trying to change the subject. "You say you have a new pet. How is that faring?"

"Shiloh's faring quite well," said Asher. His voice dropped. "Look, I know I've spent my time as a loner, but I can't seem to…"

"The issue with being a loner is you don't meet new people or see new things. Surely you don't want to be a loner your whole life," said Curtis.

"Are you with someone?" asked Asher, out of nowhere.

"Am _I_ with someone? No, of course not," said Curtis. "If I was, then it would be the right woman – someone who knows how to take care of the house, watches children, and be a good wife and mother. That's who I would consider." He ended the session. "Shall we pick this up again in two weeks?"

Asher nodded. "Sure."

Giving Asher a business card with the date, Curtis told him, "You should consider getting out of the house more, Mister Beutel. I hope you do just that before our next session."

"Thank you. I'll try," said Asher, hesitant. He left Curtis' office in a hurry.

o-o-o

Minutes after leaving the psychiatrists' building, Asher was met by Donovan and Edric. He knew Donovan was longtime friends with Edric. Before Asher returned to his car, Donovan and Edric invited Asher to Granny's Diner. Unable to refuse, Asher joined them. At Granny's Diner, the three sat at an empty booth. After placing their orders, the three fell silent.

Edric spoke up, telling Asher, "So, Asher, you still working custodial?"

"I am," said Asher, spreading butter onto a biscuit. "You two seemed to get along fine."

"We're friends, Asher. What's so bad about that?" asked Donovan.

Asher started, "Nothing. I-"

"Here's your food," said Ruby, passing to each man their meal.

After Ruby left, Asher turned to Donovan and Edric. He said, bluntly, "Look, you two know what its like to be friends. I don't have that." He asked, "How is it done?"

Donovan leaned in. "You don't know what its like to have a friend, do you?"

"No," said Asher. "If I did, I would have already found one." He paused. "I did speak to Curtis Greenhow today."

"The psychiatrist," said Donovan, suspicious. He asked, "What for?"

"What did you two talk about?" asked Edric, curious.

"Edric, please," said Donovan, "I'm sure Asher has enough common sense not to tell the shrink too much."

"Donny, he was only trying to help me," said Asher.

"Yeah and how did that turn out?" asked Donovan, snapping.

"Quite well, actually," answered Asher, "He told me I needed to hang out with people, get to know new people. Unfortunately, there isn't anyone new in Storybrooke."

"You can hang around with us, if you want," said Edric.

"Thanks, but I should probably consider finding-"

"Asher, it's no trouble," said Donovan.

"I should go check on Shiloh, my beagle, anyway," said Asher, finishing his meal.

Seconds after Asher walked away, Donovan asked Edric, "Edwin, how is it we're the ones that have to straighten Asher out?"

"I don't know for certain why that is," said Edric, eating his meal.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

Late in the evening, Frodo looked out the window of the log house. He snapped out of his reverie when the woodcutter entered the room. Frodo watched as the woodcutter pulled up a chair.

"Having trouble sleeping?" asked the woodcutter.

Frodo shrugged. "I just thought I'd be back home by now. I miss my friends."

"I'll give you some supplies for your journey."

"Thank you. You've been so kind to me."

The woodcutter showed him his compass. "This compass has been in the family for some time. I know it's a small trinket-"

"I'm sorry. I can't take your compass," said Frodo.

"It was a suggestion." He changed the subject, "You spoke a lot about your kindred and your homeland. What's your world like?"

"Middle-earth is a fascinating world. We have elves, dwarves, wizards, Men – the race of men, talking animals and trees. Yes, there were trolls and goblins and orcs," explained Frodo.

"Sounds like a fascinating place to live," said the woodcutter. "Will you be up long?"

"Not too much longer. Thank you," said Frodo. He watched as the woodcutter left him alone.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

In the evening, as Asher went on his walk, taking Shiloh with him, he noticed Curtis leaving the psychiatrists' building. Asher reluctantly approached Curtis, getting his attention right away.

"Just leaving work?" asked Asher.

"Ah, Mr. Beutel!" said Curtis. "Out for an evening walk?"

"It looks that way." Asher added, "Still haven't found your love interest, I see."

"Mr. Beutel, I just left work. I haven't spoken to her yet."

"Who is she?" asked Asher, curious.

"Her name is Samantha Willow. She works at the grocery store…"

"Why are you hesitating?" asked Asher.

"I don't think she notices me," said Curtis. "Besides, my business with you is strictly that; nothing further."

"Why?" asked Asher. "You're not interested in finding friends."

"Please, Mr. Beutel, I should be asking why you're out by yourself. You didn't find any friends," said Curtis.

"I'm a loner, Mr. Greenhow. Friends aren't at the top of my list," said Asher. "Well, I should head back home."

"You have a nice beagle, Mr. Beutel," said Curtis.

"Thank you," said Asher, parting ways with his psychiatrist for the evening.


	5. Chapter 3: Transactions

Two sections of this chapter coincide with the events in "The Price of Gold", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time". The third Middle-earth flashback will have some elements from the Snow Queen fairy tale.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Transactions**

Middle-earth – Flashback

Sam looked out the window. A solemn look crossed his face. It had been a week or so since Frodo left with Rumplestiltskin from Middle-earth. So far, there hadn't been any news of Frodo or his return from the realm where he was sent. Merry interrupted his stance, bringing him back to reality.

"Still no word from Frodo," said Merry. "I'm sure he'll return."

"That's what worries me, Merry. He's been gone for a week now. I thought he would send a reply, or return by now," said Sam. An idea popped into his thoughts. "I've got to go after him."

"And where do you suggest we start? Frodo could be anywhere," said Merry.

"Then I'll talk to Strider. See what he says," said Sam. He headed back to the throne room before Merry could say something. As a man parted ways with Elessar, Sam asked, "King Elessar, sir, I wondered if you heard news of Frodo."

"Alas, my friends, I haven't heard anything. After the deal Frodo agreed to, he left with that man named… Rumplestiltskin," said Aragorn, more known then as Elessar.

"Ah, I worry about him. Master Frodo will need us," said Sam.

"I am sorry, Sam, that I am not of much use. If you knew where Frodo is, that would do us a great service," said Aragorn.

"That's true," said Sam, thinking. "I'll ask around and see if anyone knows his whereabouts."

"Good idea, Sam," said Aragorn, as he let the next group speak to him.

o-o-o

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

The Evil Queen continued her pacing. She stopped the second Rumplestiltskin appeared in a purple mist. Her mood was not good.

"Where were you?" asked the Evil Queen.

"I was only traveling to the land where you sent me," said Rumplestiltskin.

"I had hoped we would travel to that land together," said the Evil Queen.

"Yes, deary, but things changed. I did bring someone from that land – Middle-earth was it," said Rumplestiltskin.

"You imp. The least you could have done was-"

"Yes, and I'm sure you expected some favors. Fear _not_ for not everything is lost," said Rumplestiltskin. "This young Halfling may prove useful to your cause. He already gave me what I wanted. If you want to play with him, go right ahead. I won't stop you." He vanished in seconds.

Turning to one of the magic mirrors, the Evil Queen said, "Show me this Halfling Rumplestiltskin brought from Middle-earth." Her mirror revealed a hobbit with curly brown hair and bright eyes. He appeared to be running through the forest. She called one of her guards. "Get my carriage ready. We're going to meet this Halfling."

"Yes, your majesty," said the black knight, following the Evil Queen.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

While collecting his groceries, Curtis Greenhow caught a glimpse of a woman with blonde hair. Curtis, realizing who it is, stayed by the bread section of the grocery store. After finding all that he needed, Curtis approached the counter. The same woman, who Curtis caught the name tag pinned to her buttoned shirt, charged Curtis for the groceries.

"Will you need anything else?" asked the woman.

"No thank you, Miss Willow," said Curtis, choking on his words.

Once Curtis paid Samantha Willow, Samantha told him, kindly, "Have a good day, Mister Greenhow."

"Same to you," said Curtis, grabbing the bag filled with groceries. As he left the store, Curtis made a regretful face.

o-o-o

Leaving his apartment, Number 2, Asher approached the door to apartment Number 3 and knocked. The door opened to reveal Mary Margaret. She appeared surprised to see him. Asher handed to Mary Margaret a twenty-dollar bill.

"Here's the money I owed you," said Asher, politely.

Taking the money, Mary Margaret said, "Thank you. Would you like to come in?"

"Why not," said Asher, entering the apartment. Seeing Emma unpacking, Asher spoke, "So, you decided to stay… for Henry, I mean."

Peering up, Emma said, "It looks that way."

Seeing only a few boxes, Asher asked, "Is that all your stuff?" He turned as he heard a voice, only to reveal Mr. Gold. A tense silence followed, which Asher broke with his words, "I should leave… now." Facing Mr. Gold directly, Asher told him, "Whatever you have to say to her, you can…"

"I wasn't going to talk to you, Asher. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to discuss which doesn't involve our business," said Mr. Gold.

"This isn't over," said Asher. He turned to Emma and Mary Margaret, telling them kindly, "I'll see you two later. Mary Margaret, I'll see you at the schoolhouse."

"You're not leaving now, are you?" asked Mary Margaret, confused.

Asher didn't answer as he left the apartment. After Asher's leave, Emma asked Mr. Gold, "What business do you have with Mister Beutel?"

"That's my business. Unfortunately, I'm in need to speak with you about someone…" Mr. Gold told Emma about Ashley Boyd, who snuck into his shop to find a contract.

o-o-o

When Henry entered Mary Margaret's apartment, he heard Emma ask, "Out of curiosity, kid, who is Asher Beutel in your book?"

"Frodo Baggins. It should have been obvious, due to his politeness. Also, his right middle finger is a stump. Ask him about it and you'll see that he doesn't remember how he ended up with it," said Henry.

"Who is Frodo Baggins?" asked Emma, confused.

"I thought you knew, or read about him," said Henry. "The other book he came from was _The Lord of the Rings_."

"A book that I did not read," said Emma, admitting. She grabbed a few clothes from one of her boxes.

"Well, he and the Fellowship of the Ring somehow ended up in the Enchanted Forest," said Henry. "That's why their story is in the book. There's more to their tale."

"And one of the shrinks is…"

"Samwise Gamgee: he's Frodo's best friend. I know from his speech impediment, since he addresses everyone formally," explained Henry. "Due to the curse, Asher and Curtis don't remember they were friends. The whole point now to breaking that part of the curse is getting them together. The Fellowship is here, and apparently so is Sam's love interest."

"And once this… Fellowship reunites, they'll break the curse that's trapping them here," said Emma, even more confused.

"That's what we're hoping," said Henry.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

After saying his farewells to the woodcutter and his children, Frodo stepped inside a carriage. The carriage brought him to a quaint village. After paying the driver, Frodo left the carriage and explored the village. He asked around about a portal to take him back home, but none would respond to his request. He nearly gave up hope when he saw a flash of light enter a wooded area. Frodo ran into the forest, where he spotted Sam lying on his back.

Helping his friend from the ground, Frodo asked, "Sam, what a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you. After I saw that light on the citadel landing, I knew somehow I would have to cross it. But now you're safe and we can go home," said Sam. He noticed Frodo gave no response. "Come on Master Frodo. We need to return home, to Middle-earth."

Frodo nodded in reply. Before the two hobbits left, they heard a feminine voice cry, "Leaving so soon? I was hoping you would stay for a spell."

"Who are you?" asked Frodo, confused.

"I'm Queen Regina. You two hobbits look like you came from a faraway land," said the queen.

"That we did, but now we need to return home. Come on Master Frodo," said Sam.

"Wait!" halted the queen. "Before you leave, I have something to give you. Something precious." She pulled out a mirror, handing it to Frodo. "Look in this mirror and you will see your deepest desires unfold."

"Master Frodo," said Sam, cautious.

"Anything I desire?" asked Frodo, cautious towards the queen.

"That's right," said the queen.

"At what cost?" asked Frodo, as he took the mirror.

"Oh, call it a free bargain," said the queen. "Enjoy." She returned to the village soon after.

"Master Frodo, you should've known better than to take that mirror," said Sam.

Frodo did not pay attention as he watched the mirror. The images that appeared were a wife and children, his children. Other images that crossed the mirror were the Shire, the Fellowship, and Bilbo. Frodo dropped the mirror as Sam dragged him towards the bright light. The two hobbits left in plain sight. When Queen Regina returned, she picked up the mirror, chuckling freely.

o-o-o

Middle-earth – Flashback

Out from the bright light rushed Sam, dragging Frodo alongside him. Frodo looked surprised to see they were on the seventh level, where the citadel of Minas Tirith resided.

"We're back, Master Frodo," said Sam.

"Frodo!" cried Pippin, rushing up to his cousin.

Merry followed afterwards, embracing Frodo at the same time as Pippin. "We're relieved your back – Pippin maybe more than me."

"Is that so?" asked Frodo.

"Are you all right, cousin?" asked Merry, worried.

"I'm fine," said Frodo, unable to hide his solemn expression.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Stopping at the bank, Asher checked with one of the tellers about incoming cash. The teller he spoke to had a beard and short grayish-dark hair. He was a portly man with a serious yet charming look about him. The man, Asher knew from the times he'd been to the bank, was Orville Lusk.

"Here's the amount in your account," said Orville, chipper that day.

"Thanks Ori," said Asher.

"Anytime Asher." Before Asher left, Orville told him, "Oh, and I noticed at the Rabbit Hole bar, one of the women spoke about you."

"I don't really have time for women, Orville," said Asher. "Thank you again."

"Oh, and how's Phillip Irving? I've been meaning to speak with him," said Orville, stopping Asher in his tracks.

"Phillip's all right. He's a gym teacher, remember? I don't think he realizes how busy he is," said Asher.

"I'll have a word with him after I get out of work, if that's all right," said Orville.

Asher looked stunned. "Sure, I'll let him know. I should go now." Asher left the bank, before Orville could stop him.

Stepping back inside his car, Asher drove to Granny's Diner. To his surprise, Asher found a man with wavy brown hair speaking with an elderly man. He knew the man with the wavy brown hair as Phillip Irving, the gym teacher, and the elderly man as Michael De Witte, the history teacher. Deciding to take his chances, Asher approached Phillip. Once Phillip ended his pleasant conversation with Michael, he turned his attention to Asher.

"Asher Beutel, up and about are we? You're a sight for sore eyes," said Phillip.

"Enough of the flattery. Orville's looking for you," said Asher.

"I thought Ori was still at work," said Phillip, confused now.

"He is, but he said something about having a word with you," said Asher.

"If he's asking me for another round of drinks at the Rabbit Hole bar, I'm afraid I'll have to decline again. Last time we went, I couldn't get Ori to stop drinking, to stop challenging me for another round," exclaimed Phillip.

"Well, don't shoot the messenger. That's only what he told me," said Asher.

"Yes, well thank you Asher. Oh, Michael's been meaning to have a word with you," said Phillip.

"How's Hadrian?" asked Asher, curious.

"Haven't seen him in a while. He should be… oh, there he is," said Phillip, leaving Asher's side to talk to a man with short blondish-brown hair.

Leaving Phillip alone with the man named Hadrian Basile, Asher approached Michael. From the look on his face, Michael seemed to Asher to be in a good mood. Asher invited Michael over to a booth, where the two ordered some food.

"So, how have you been, Michael?" asked Asher, curious.

"Asher, we've spoken at the Schoolhouse, last I checked," said Michael.

"That's right. Anything new you've meddled?" asked Asher.

"Asher, I'm not a meddlesome man. I heard you went to see Doctor Greenhow," said Michael.

"Yes, I did," said Asher. He noticed Ruby pass him a glass of water.

"So, you've decided to seek some help," said Michael.

"I don't see you doing the same," said Asher.

"Asher, I'm not the one in need of help," said Michael. "You're a fine young man. You should be exploring the world, seeing things you've only imagined."

"Now you are meddling into someone's life," said Asher.

Michael spoke, serious, "Don't take this the wrong way, but Emma Swan, the woman who recently moved to Storybrooke, she's something of an outsider of this town."

"I've noticed," said Asher.

"Well, go find out why she's here. Do your own investigation," said Michael.

"Michael, she's here for her kid, Henry," said Asher.

"The Mayor's son? Oh, well, I wish her luck," said Michael.

Asher took a drink of water.

"But I would suggest looking into this Emma Swan a bit more. Who knows? She may help you find what you seek," said Michael.

"You know, you do speak in riddles," said Asher.

"Just doing what I can," said Michael, as his and Asher's food arrived.

* * *

Middle-earth – Flashback

A week had passed since Frodo's return to the White City. As Sam entered his master's room, he noticed Frodo staring out from the balcony. Sam soon joined him, taking his place on the stone railing.

"Are you all right, Frodo?" asked Sam.

"I'm just thinking," said Frodo. "I wonder if I should return to the Enchanted Forest."

"You don't mean that, Master Frodo," said Sam. "Surely you don't."

"I can't stop thinking about it. Ever since I looked into that mirror…"

"I warned you not to take it from that queen. You didn't listen to me," said Sam.

Frodo turned his gaze to Sam, "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right, Master Frodo. That mirror was nothing but trouble." Sam then changed the subject. "Come on, Frodo. Supper is nearly ready." He dragged Frodo out of the room.

o-o-o

In the throne room, as he ate his meal Frodo noticed his friends talking amongst themselves. Legolas and Gimli appeared to be having a delightful conversation with King Elessar. Only Gandalf and Sam noticed something was bothering Frodo. Frodo, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about the mirror the Queen had given him to look at. Was there a possibility he could have a wife and children? The very thought seemed far-fetched in his eyes, since he had suffered through so much. How could any woman or hobbit lass love him, given everything he went through?

"Master Frodo, are you all right?" asked Sam.

"Yes, is something the matter Frodo?" asked Gandalf, intervening.

When Frodo's thoughts returned to the present, he continued to eat his meal in silence.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

As Asher walked down the street, he noticed Emma Swan's yellow slug bug car speed off from the hospital. He briefly caught a glimpse of Henry in the car, which confused him. He thought about taking Michael's advice and seeing Emma about his whereabouts for the pendant. He knew asking was risky, yet he didn't know what to do.

"Maybe it is better that I wait," said Asher to himself.

Asher continued walking down the street to the bread shop. Inside the bread shop, Asher was caught off guard by Donovan, who was wearing a baker's apron. Donovan approached the desk with cheerful eyes.

"What will it be today, Asher?" asked Donovan.

Asher replied, "How about some whole wheat bread and raison bread."

"I'll get those right up," said Donovan. As he readied the loaves of bread, Donovan asked, "Did you hear about Hadrian?"

"No. Why? What's happened?" asked Asher, confused.

"He's preparing for another survival lesson. Those of us who want to learn how to survive outdoors are supposed to speak with him," said Donovan. "I think it sounds fascinating."

After paying for the bread, Asher said, "Sounds fascinating."

"You should try it sometime. It would be good for you," said Donovan.

"I'm a loner. I can't be taking survival training. Thank you for the bread." Asher left the bread shop in a hurry.

"Well I'll be," said Donovan, amazed at Asher's quick reaction.

o-o-o

Returning to his apartment later that day, Asher was greeted by Shiloh, who wagged his tail in delight. Asher petted Shiloh until the dog couldn't stand it anymore. He told the beagle:

"Survival training. I don't think I could stand it," said Asher. However, something inside him was telling him to try out Hadrian's survival lessons. He shook the thought off, before heading into the kitchen, where he washed his hands and prepared dinner.


	6. Chapter 4: Finding the Pendant

Here is the chapter that started it all.

The events in this chapter fall between "The Price of Gold" and "That Still Small Voice" episodes from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Finding the Pendant**

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

That Saturday morning, Asher visited Apartment Number 3. He knocked on the door twice, before it opened to reveal Mary Margaret. She invited Asher inside the apartment, where she was having breakfast with Emma. Asher approached Emma then and there.

"Asher, what can I do for you?" asked Emma.

"You remember that confrontation I had with Mr. Gold?" asked Asher. He saw Emma nod. Pulling out a picture from his pants' pocket, Asher continued, "Turns out Mr. Gold has something that's mine. Five years ago I tracked the pendant down." He showed the picture to Emma. The picture showed a pendant on a silver chain. "The pendant's at Mr. Gold's pawnshop, in a grey strong box."

"Can't you get the strong box from Mr. Gold?" asked Emma.

"I've tried that already. He won't hand it over," said Asher.

"I think that's why he came to you, Emma," said Mary Margaret.

"I'll look into it," said Emma.

Asher sighed in relief. "Thank you. I appreciate it." He added, before he left the apartment, "Oh, and you can keep the photo, at least for a while. You may need it when you confront Mr. Gold."

"Thanks Asher," said Emma.

o-o-o

At the pawnshop, Emma showed Mr. Gold the photo of the pendant. Mr. Gold merely told her:

"Well I must say, Miss Swan, your friend Mister Beutel has run into another conundrum. I had hoped he wouldn't involve you," said Mr. Gold.

"Asher looked determined to find this pendant. Do you know where it is?" asked Emma. "He said you had it."

"Well I'll tell you Miss Swan, I don't know of any pendant," said Mr. Gold, truthfully. "I do know of a strong box that Asher Beutel seems to want so badly. Last time I had that strong box, I hid it in the woods. He'll never find it."

"Where did you bury the strong box?" asked Emma.

"Why the desperation for something so insignificant?" asked Mr. Gold, tiring of the conversation. "People like Mister Beutel just don't know when to give up on something as priceless as a pendant on a silver chain." He handed the photo back to Emma. "Try again."

Emma left Mr. Gold's pawnshop without another word.

* * *

Middle-earth – Flashback

Frodo continued to stare aimlessly at his surroundings. It had been a month since Aragorn's coronation, yet Frodo's thoughts still reeled at the mirror Queen Regina had given him. He was found by Sam, who noticed he was out on the balcony of his room. Sam approached his master with wary eyes.

"Master Frodo, are you sure you're all right? You seem lost," said Sam, noticing right away.

"Sam, I was just thinking about the mirror. Maybe I should return to the Enchanted Forest and retrieve it…"

"No!" said Sam, serious. "Master Frodo, you know better than to go looking for magical objects." He added, "I know there was something not right about that mirror, even during the moment the queen gave it to you. How can you want to go back and find something that's not worth looking?"

Frodo knew the conversation was getting nowhere. "Maybe you're right, Sam."

"Master Frodo, you know I'm right," said Sam, concerned. "Don't do anything reckless."

Frodo stared out the balcony, not looking when Sam left the room. "Right, don't do anything… reckless. Sure." He thought for a moment, but then reconsidered. As he turned away from the balcony, Frodo muttered to himself, "I can't stand this any longer."

o-o-o

Returning to the citadel, Frodo walked across the bastion. He cried, hoping that no one heard him, "Rumplestiltskin, are you there?" He murmured, "Is anyone there?"

Frodo turned in shock upon hearing a familiar, masculine voice, "Looking for me, deary?" Rumplestiltskin asked further, "Hoping to make another bargain?"

"I was hoping you could take me back to the Enchanted Forest," said Frodo.

"Oh, you see that, deary, I cannot do. You see, we haven't struck a deal. Travel between worlds isn't easy. It takes a lot of effort," said Rumplestiltskin.

"But you came here, to this world," said Frodo.

"Sorry deary. Unless you have something to offer me, I cannot help you." Before Frodo could say two words, Rumplestiltskin said as he vanished, "I wish you all the luck, deary."

After Rumplestiltskin evaporated in a puff of purple smoke, Frodo asked himself, "Now, what do I do?" Finding he was defeated, Frodo slunk back to his room.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Asher drove into the parking lot. After stepping out from his car, Asher made his way to Granny's Diner. Inside the diner, Asher found Hadrian Basile, who was having a conversation with Phillip Irving at the booth. Asher approached Hadrian moments after the man finished his conversation with Phillip. Once Phillip left the booth, Hadrian turned his attention to Asher.

"Asher, may I help you?" asked Hadrian.

"You know the survival training you're teaching?" Asher saw Hadrian nod. "I wonder if I can sign up."

Hadrian said, "Sure." He pulled out a sign-up sheet and a pen. "Return this paper to me when you're done."

As Asher filled out the sign-up sheet, the door to the diner opened. Emma entered the diner, finding Asher sitting at the booth. Emma approached Asher, knowing she should tell him the truth.

"Hey Asher, I spoke with Mr. Gold. He knows where to find your strong box," said Emma.

Asher looked up. "Did he tell you where he put it?"

"He said it's in the woods somewhere," said Emma.

Asher thought for a moment. "I'll come to the pawnshop with you, as soon as I finish this." He returned his gaze to the sheet, which he continued filling out.

o-o-o

Inside the pawnshop, Asher and Emma met with Mr. Gold. He appeared not in the mood to have the conversation he feared he would encounter.

"As I told you Mister Beutel, our business is our own. I don't think it was necessary to invite Miss Swan," said Mr. Gold.

Asher said, in a serious tone, "You know where that pendant is. It was in the strong box. As I recall…"

"But do you remember how the strong box ended up in my possession? No, you don't. In all fairness, I say you're out of luck," said Mr. Gold.

"I was only trying to help Asher," said Emma.

"And there we come to a dead end. I cannot help you," said Mr. Gold.

"What if we made a deal, Mr. Gold? Surely you cannot pass that up," said Asher, testing him.

"If I find you this strong box, you leave my sight," said Mr. Gold.

"Unless I owe you a favor," said Asher, finishing the sentence.

"You see, I already owe Miss Swan a favor. With you, Mister Beutel, there isn't one," said Mr. Gold. "We make this deal now, you promise to leave me alone."

"Until I need your help again," said Asher.

"How could you need my help?" asked Mr. Gold, testy.

"Something tells me it's going to happen. Do we have a deal?" asked Asher, extending his hand.

Mr. Gold shook his hand. He said, "Fair enough."

"Do you know where that strong box is?" asked Emma, determined to finish the search.

"As I said, it's in the woods. I remember where I buried it, too," said Mr. Gold.

"All right," said Asher. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

Queen Regina stared at the mirror with a convincing gaze. She wasn't surprised when Rumplestiltskin appeared inside her chamber.

"You've returned? What news have you brought?" asked Regina.

"I've returned from Middle-earth. The Halfling spoke of you and your mirror. He seemed desperate to return to this realm, to find you," explained Rumplestiltskin.

"Well, isn't that a surprising turn of events. Of course, I knew he would seek me. After all, the mirror you gave me was enchanted. However did you come across it," said Regina, curious.

"I'm a man of many trades. Finding that mirror wasn't easy, deary. But never mind how I got the mirror. What I'm asking is: what will you do now that the Halfling searches for you?" asked Rumplestiltskin.

Regina forced a smile. "Invite him to my castle, of course." She watched Rumplestiltskin vanish. Finding a soldier, Regina told him, "Ready my carriage."

o-o-o

Middle-earth – Flashback

Another month passed. Aragorn's marriage to the Lady Arwen spread throughout Middle-earth. Frodo missed his home, the Shire. Arwen gave to Frodo her pendant, a white gem like a star on a silver chain, but more than that she gave Frodo a chance to sail to the Undying Lands in her place. The next day, as Frodo prepared his things for the journey back, Frodo caught a glimpse of something or someone outside his room. Leaving his room, Frodo recognized the figure standing before a wall.

"This city certainly is impressive," said the feminine figure.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" asked Frodo.

The figure laughed. "Silly Halfling. Don't you remember me? I'm Queen Regina."

"I remember you, but you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" asked Frodo. "Do you have the mirror?"

The queen looked away. "First things first, Halfling: do you wish to return to the Enchanted Forest? This is a one-time offer."

"My name is Frodo Baggins." He hesitated. "Yes, I wish to return to the Enchanted Forest. I was hoping you had the mirror on you."

"And so I do. We should leave now," said the queen. "Are you ready?"

Frodo nodded.

o-o-o

Sam approached Frodo's room. "Master Frodo, Aragorn's been asking for you. We should… Master Frodo?" He searched the room, but found no sign of Frodo. "Oh no. Not again." He left the room in a mad rush. In spite of his efforts to have a search party, Sam knew only one thing: Frodo had gone missing, or was back in the Enchanted Forest. Sam didn't know which, but he realized they were one in the same.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

While traversing in the woods, Emma caught up to Asher. Mr. Gold stayed well ahead of the two. Emma got Asher's attention straight away.

"How did you end up giving the pendant to Mr. Gold?" asked Emma, curious.

Asher gave a blank stare. "I honestly don't know. All I remember is giving the strong box to Mr. Gold, telling him to leave it in safe keeping for me. When I went back to the pawnshop, hoping to retrieve the strong box, Mr. Gold wouldn't let me have it. I don't know why he would keep such a trinket, but he did. And now we know the fate of the strong box."

"Keep up," called Mr. Gold. "We're almost there."

"Yes we are," said Asher.

Emma asked, confused, "Wait, how do you know we're close?"

Asher answered, curious himself, "I can sense it, somehow."

Mr. Gold stopped at a spot next to a grove. He handed Asher the shovel. "You'll find the strong box here. I buried it as soon as I could. I couldn't risk anyone else finding it."

"So you buried it all the way out here?" asked Asher, as he shoveled.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do with it? I hadn't realized how desperate you were to search for the strong box, Mister Beutel," said Mr. Gold, stunned.

"Well, I was and still am," said Asher. He stopped digging the moment he hit something hard. Reaching into the hole, Asher brushed off what appeared to be a grey strong box. "This is it." He, with help from Emma, pulled out the strong box. Emma let Asher take the box. Turning to Mr. Gold, Asher said, "Thank you."

"Don't expect any favors anytime soon, Mister Beutel. Just because you now have what you're looking for, doesn't give us a chance to suddenly become friends," said Mr. Gold.

"Believe me, when I need your help you shouldn't be able to refuse what I ask," said Asher.

"We'll see," said Mr. Gold. He departed from the two, trudging his way back through the forest.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

At Queen Regina's castle, the queen entered her chamber. Frodo followed, moments after the soldiers left him and the queen alone. Frodo stared at the mirror again, surprised to see a wife and children in it. The mirror showed him a happy life, something he wished he had more of.

The queen spoke to Frodo, "Do you know why you're so attached to that mirror? You desire something, you long to have something that isn't in your grasp. Tell me what that is."

"Why do you want to know?" asked Frodo.

"That is a good question, deary. Nice pendant," said Rumplestiltskin, appearing in the chamber.

"Our business is done with, Rumplestiltskin," said the queen, in fury.

"Yes, for now. My business has to do with the Halfling here," said Rumplestiltskin.

"What do you want?" asked Frodo, confused.

"Oh, just the pendant you're wearing," said Rumplestiltskin.

"No. It was a gift. I'd rather keep it, as it gives me hope," said Frodo, clutching Arwen's pendant.

"Yes, but there are other ways for you to find hope, isn't there?" asked Rumplestiltskin. "Better yet, why don't you put it in this box?" In a flash of purple smoke, Rumplestiltskin now had in his hands a golden jewelry box. "That way, it will be locked up and kept safe."

"Will I get the pendant back?" asked Frodo, wary.

"Oh, you might or you might not. You can have it back, after you ask me to assist you with something in the future. What do you say? Do we have a deal?" asked Rumplestiltskin.

Frodo took off the pendant. He placed it inside the box. Rumplestiltskin then closed the box and locked it with a key. He handed the key to Frodo. "You can keep this key. You might need it for a rainy day." He vanished into a puff of purple smoke, taking the box with him.

Frodo stared at the key for a moment, before putting the key in his breeches' pocket. The queen turned to Frodo and asked again, "What did you see in the mirror?"

"A wife and children. They were my wife and children," said Frodo. He sighed, longingly. "If only that were true… but I guess I'll never know."

"Well, you can stay here if you want. I won't bite," said the queen.

"Thank you, but now that I have the mirror… I'd like to return home," said Frodo.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to stay here, in my castle," said the queen.

Frodo shook his head. "No, I'd rather be home."

The queen sneered, "Very well. I'll send you home. You'll just have to find you way back." In one instant, the queen sent a puff of purple smoke at Frodo, making him vanish in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Inside his apartment, Asher took the strong box over to a wooden table. Grabbing a key from his bedroom, Asher tried it on the lock. The key fit, allowing Asher to open the lock. Taking the lock off from the strong box, Asher opened the box to find a white gem pendant that was like a star. The pendant rested on a silver chain. Asher sighed in relief knowing this was what he was looking for.

The beagle, Shiloh, barked at Asher, wagging his tail happily. Asher turned to the beagle in delight, "We'll go for a walk soon." Asher put the pendant around his neck, before he grabbed the leash and walked Shiloh out of his apartment.

* * *

**Before any further confusion is made, here is the current list of characters and their Storybrooke counterparts, so far in this story:**

**Frodo Baggins – Asher Beutel**

**Samwise "Sam" Gamgee – Curtis "Kurt" Greenhow**

**Rosie Cotton – Samantha Willow**

**Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck – Donovan "Donny" Masters**

**Peregrin "Pippin" Took – Edric "Edwin" Tuck**

**Gandalf the White – Michael De Witte**

**Aragorn – Hadrian Basile**

**Legolas Thranduilion – Phillip Irving**

**Gimli – Orville "Ori" Lusk**


	7. Chapter 5: Reprimands

Replies to reviews written by guests are displayed here:

Best Friend: Due to the episode "Going Home" answering the question, there may be a possibility of Emma going to Middle-earth. If she does go to Middle-earth, it will have to be by time travel.

Guest: Thank you for all those kind reviews so far. The list of characters and Storybrooke counterparts can be found in the previous chapter. As for the forces of Mordor making their appearance in the story, I can't tell right now. I know certain characters you listed, such as Azog who actually appeared before _The Hobbit_, won't make any appearance as they are dead, long before the Curse struck, as far as the timeline for this story goes. I just know by naming any character now will be up in the air and ahead of where the story is right now. Again, thank you for your reviews thus far.

Back to the chapter: The events in this chapter coincide with "The Shepherd", "Snow Falls", and the beginning of "The Heart is a Lonely Hunter" from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**Reprimands**

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

A week passed in Storybrooke. At the Nolans' white two-story house, a welcome home party was held for David coming out of the coma. The townsfolk were present inside the house, waiting for Katherine to arrive with David. Inside, David was greeted by the townsfolk, including Dr. Whale. Emma and Henry were there as well. As David greeted the people who came to the party, Asher decided to make his presence known.

"David, I'm Asher Beutel. I work at the Schoolhouse as a janitor," said Asher, shaking David's hand.

"You wouldn't know where Mary Margaret is?" asked David, curious.

Asher shook his head. "No, I haven't seen her."

David said last, "Well, it was nice meeting you." He approached Emma and Henry, who were sitting out in the entrance hall.

"Same to you," said Asher. As he made his way towards Curtis, he found himself blocked by Regina, who had just left the kitchen.

Regina asked, promptly, "What are you doing, Mister Beutel?"

"I was just…"

"Listen: if you think helping Doctor Greenhow find a lover is going to suddenly change things around here, guess again. Don't interfere in his life. In fact, don't ever interfere in people's lives again or I will do the same to yours," exclaimed Regina, sharply. "You enjoy the evening." She walked away from him.

Unable to face Curtis, Asher walked into the entrance hall. There, he found Emma and Henry, who were talking amongst themselves. As he approached the two, Asher noticed relief come across Emma and Henry's faces. "Emma, Henry, enjoying the party?"

"From the looks of things," said Emma.

Henry asked Asher, "Aren't you enjoying the party?"

Asher turned to Emma, "Emma, can I talk with your son? It'll just be a few minutes."

"Sure. I should go look for the punch bowl," said Emma, leaving the entrance hall.

Asher sat down with Henry. He asked, "Henry, when you told me to go see Curtis Greenhow, I thought you were joking. Now, I'm stuck in therapy."

"Is that a bad thing? You need people to talk to, Asher," said Henry, confused.

"Yes, but then you said that I was Frodo Baggins, a character in your storybook. It's difficult for me to comprehend," said Asher, feeling confused himself.

"Why?" asked Henry, confused and curious.

"How can I be a character in your storybook? Frodo Baggins was what? He's a hobbit, he's brave, and goes to such lengths to journey with friends. None of those sound like me," said Asher, admitting freely.

"Yes, those are all true. But Frodo was more than that. He spent some time alone after his parents died, until he was adopted by his cousin. He's what you would call a loner," said Henry.

"That sounds something like me," said Asher.

Henry whispered. "Just don't let my mom, the mayor, get to you. You'll find friends." He left Asher alone as he approached Emma.

Deciding he was done with the party, Asher said his farewell to Katherine. As he walked out of the Nolans' house, Asher realized that David had left his own party.

o-o-o

The next day, Asher went to see Curtis Greenhow, the psychiatrist, for his appointment. Asher spoke of many things during his appointment, but more importantly he spoke of what Regina told him at the party the other night.

"Regina told me I shouldn't speak to you… or at least get involved in your life," said Asher.

"Oh. Why do you think she said that, Asher?" asked Curtis.

"I'm not sure. She seemed determined to keep us apart," said Asher.

"And why do you think that?" asked Curtis.

"Well… it does seem farfetched for her to suddenly decide this," said Asher.

Curtis told him, "Well, I'll have a word with Miss Mills. As for what occurs between us here stays in this room."

"Thank you," said Asher.

"Shall we meet again in two weeks?" asked Curtis.

"Sure," said Asher. He asked, "But Curtis… why does it have to be strictly business between us?"

Curtis hesitated. "I'm not sure. It just is. Will that be all, Mister Beutel?"

Taking the card, Asher said, "For now. I'll see you again in two weeks." He left Curtis' office, closing the door after him.

As soon as Asher left the building, Curtis called Regina's office. He heard the phone click on the other side. Curtis spoke into the receiver, "Miss Mills, Asher was here. Yes, he told me about you speaking to him at the party. What should I do?"

He could hear Regina on the other end, tell him, "Do what you have to. Keep your business with Mister Beutel strictly that. Fail to do so and you may find yourself in a worse situation."

Curtis said, "Why can't Mister Beutel and I…"

"Don't start, Doctor Greenhow. Do your job, or I will fire you." Curtis heard Regina hang up on the phone.

Curtis hung up the phone on his end. He twiddled his fingers. "What am I to do now?"

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

Out from the puff of the purple smoke, Frodo landed inside a forest. He wasn't sure if he was still in the Enchanted Forest. Finding a dirt trail, Frodo followed it until he came to the edge of the woods. He fled back to the forest as a carriage sped by with four soldiers, wearing black, riding alongside it. The carriage didn't stop, but for a moment one of the soldiers did. He scanned the area. After finishing his search, the soldier rode off. Once the coast was clear, Frodo charged across the dirt road and into the forest. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. Resting his hands on his knees, Frodo stopped and recovered his breath. As he did, someone wearing a green cloak and brown fur as a vest stopped in front of him. Frodo looked up to see it was a woman with pale skin and black hair.

"Why are you running? Let me guess: you ran from the queen," said the woman.

"Yes. Who are you?" asked Frodo, out of breath.

"Snow White," said the woman in introduction. "Do you need any help?"

"No thank you. I think I can manage on my own, I hope," said Frodo, standing up.

Snow White shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Having second thoughts, Frodo followed Snow White through the forest. "I suppose I do need a guide. I didn't come from this realm."

"Ah, so you're from another land," said Snow. "How is it?"

"How's what?" asked Frodo, confused.

"Your land, of course," said Snow, finishing her question.

"Well, my land has Elves, Dwarves, Men, Hobbits like me, Wizards, talking animals, and trees that move and talk. I don't know what this land has," said Frodo.

"Have you ever met a troll?" asked Snow. "I was just about to give them these jewels in exchange for money." She showed Frodo the purse filled with jewels and a ring with a green gem in the center. "I'm on my way now, if you want to join me."

"Sure, but the only time I've met a troll, one narrowly killed me," said Frodo. He remembered his mithril shirt, but also remembered that he wasn't wearing it or his sword.

"Well, keep up. The troll bridge isn't far from here," said Snow.

After a couple more paces, Frodo and Snow made it to a damaged stone bridge. Snow took out a set of gold coins and placed them on the stone railing. Seconds passed before trolls jumped onto the bridge, surrounding the two. These trolls were different than Frodo was used to, close to the size of humans, yet they had the appearance of a troll.

"What do you bring us, traveler?" asked one of the trolls.

"I'm just here to give you some jewels. In return, I'd like some money," said Snow, aloud.

"You'll like it enough. Who is this?" asked the same troll, pointing his sword at Frodo.

"He's no one. Just someone I met on the road," said Snow. "Do we have a bargain?"

The same troll took the purse, giving Snow in return the amount of money she asked. The trolls thanked Snow for their business before departing with their loot. Frodo caught up to Snow, glad to be away from the bridge.

"My name is Frodo, by the way, Frodo Baggins," said Frodo in introduction.

"Nice to meet you, Frodo," said Snow.

"Same to you," said Frodo, grinning.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Coming out from the bread shop, Asher ate his donut in silence. As he walked down the street, he noticed Curtis heading inside the grocery store. Finishing his small meal, Asher went inside the grocery store. It was there Asher surprised Curtis.

"Mister Beutel, what are you doing here?" asked Curtis, stunned.

"I was about to ask you the same question," said Asher. "So, you like Samantha Willow?"

"That isn't your business, Mister Beutel," said Curtis.

"You can call me Asher, if you'd like. Did Regina get to you, too?" asked Asher.

"Why do you ask?" asked Curtis, timid.

"Because she told me I shouldn't interfere in peoples' lives, if I remember," said Asher.

"Maybe she's right," said Curtis, attempting to move past Asher but failing.

"Come on. It's Regina, we're talking about. You don't want her stepping all over you?" asked Asher. "Where's your courage gone?"

"Asher – Mister Beutel, this really isn't the best time for this," said Curtis, finally able to move past Asher.

"Just think about it. You're not one of Regina's lap dogs," said Asher. Realizing he said something he shouldn't, Asher left the grocery store in silence.

When Curtis got everything he needed, he approached the counter. Once again, Samantha Willow was there at the clerk. As Curtis paid for the groceries, he asked Samantha, "Hey, do you think I'm one of… Regina's lap dogs?"

Samantha shook her head. "You could be braver, though, in front of her."

"I was just asking," said Curtis.

"I know," said Samantha. "Is that everything?"

"Yes," said Curtis, slightly relieved. He left the store in a hurry.

o-o-o

Curtis found Asher the next morning at Granny's Diner. Before he approached Asher, Curtis was met by Regina, who seemed eager to separate Curtis from Asher.

"Doctor Greenhow, is there a problem?" asked Regina.

"Please let me through," said Curtis.

"Doctor Greenhow, you understand that Asher is only a patient, not a friend," said Regina.

"And who are you to determine who my friends are?" asked Curtis, fighting back. He stopped Regina before she could say two words. "You know, I've done some thinking. It occurs to me that you shouldn't need to bully me around on who I treat and who I find a friend. No, I won't back down on this. If you intend to do your worst, then I'll continue to fight to do my best. You may speak to Doctor Hopper all you want, but leave me alone to live my life and do my work. And you'll do the same to Asher. Is that understood?"

"I thought you were stubborn," said Regina.

"No, I'm being completely serious. Leave me and my patient alone or you'll face your own consequence. I'm going to keep treating Asher until he can be brave enough to stand on his own, and still gain friendships. As for you Regina, leave me to my work in my own way," said Curtis. He walked away from Regina, approaching Asher in seconds. He heard the door close, realizing that Regina had left the building.

Asher told Curtis, "Nice work. I knew you were brave enough to face her, Doctor Greenhow."

"You can call Curtis, or Kurt for short," said Curtis. "If Regina bothers you again, you tell me. I'll settle her straight."

"Thank you, Kurt," said Asher, grinning.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" asked Curtis, curious.

"I'm just going to walk my dog, as I normally do. Why? You interested in doing something?" asked Asher, curious.

"I was going to look at boats… look at them, not actually ride them. Then I was heading over to the floral shop to see how the plants are faring," said Curtis. "You can join me, if you want."

"I'm not that interested in plants, but looking at boats might be something," said Asher.

"Good," said Curtis. "Then I'll meet you at the docks on Tuesday afternoon. I'm sure Mister Tuck will be there."

"Let's hope so," said Asher, taking a sip of his coffee.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

"So, what did the queen do to you?" asked Frodo, as he followed Snow White through the forest.

"The queen is after me for many reasons. She blames me for ruining her happiness," said Snow. "Come on. We're close." Entering a large log, Snow told Frodo, "This is where I'm currently staying."

"It looks like a cave, in a log," said Frodo, observing the room.

"Well, don't get too comfortable. I'm heading out," said Snow, grabbing a bag full of objects.

"Then I'll join you," said Frodo.

As Frodo followed Snow, he stopped in front of the log's opening. He watched as Snow was careened in the air by a roped net. Coming out from behind a tree was a man who appeared as a prince. He wore a leather jacket and pants, while carrying on him a sword inside a sheath. The prince laughed at the sight of Snow White trapped in the net. Frodo became confused as the two talked, with Snow consistently calling the prince "Charming". Eventually, the two spoke about Frodo, getting the hobbit's attention right away.

"Who is your friend?" asked the prince.

"He's no one. Just someone I met on the road," said Snow, repeating her answer that she gave to the trolls.

"I'm Frodo Baggins," said Frodo in introduction. "I'm not from this land."

"An outsider, are you? It's not often I meet a thief and an outsider," said the prince, chuckling. Once his conversation was finished with Snow, the prince released her from the net.

o-o-o

Middle-earth – Flashback

Sam packed his things in a backpack. As he did, Merry and Pippin entered his room.

"Going somewhere?" asked Merry, getting Sam's attention right away.

"I'm going after Frodo. I know he followed that queen back to the Enchanted Forest," said Sam.

"Sam, you're not going alone," said Merry. "We'll find Frodo."

Pippin revealed an elvish sword and a mithril shirt. "Frodo forgot these."

Sam nodded. "We'll take them with us."

Merry nodded in agreement.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

That Tuesday afternoon, Asher waited on the docks for fifteen minutes. As he stood by his car, Asher noticed another car pull into the driveway. As Curtis stepped out of the car, Asher joined him. Together, the two approached the shed. There, they saw Edric Tuck making his rounds. He looked in shock upon seeing Asher and Curtis.

"Asher Beutel and Doctor Greenhow, this is a surprise. What brings you here?" asked Edric.

"I came to look at some boats," said Curtis. "If you have any available…"

Edric nodded. "I do. They're right down here. This way; follow me." He led Asher and Curtis out of the warehouse. As he showed them each boat, he noticed Curtis' wary gaze. "You don't like boats, Curtis?"

"I'm not a very nautical man, Mister Tuck. I'll admit that flat out," said Curtis, admitting freely. "What's that?"

"That's an anchor. It's meant to stop the boat out at sea," said Edric, showing him a large metallic anchor.

"All these boats look fantastic," said Asher, excited.

"Are we ready to leave, Mister Beutel?" asked Curtis.

"Sure," said Asher.

Asher said his farewell to Edric, before joining Curtis back on the dock. He noticed Edric return to the warehouse. Returning to his car, Asher followed Curtis out of the driveway and back on the road. Arriving at the floral shop, Asher and Curtis stepped inside. The two were greeted by Moe French.

"What can I do for you, lads?" asked the florist.

Asher started, "We were just browsing…"

"Actually, I was hoping to look for some poppies. They're…" Curtis fired into a conversation with Moe French, surprising Asher.

Realizing Curtis didn't need him, Asher went outside the shop. Curtis followed him out. In shock, Curtis asked Asher, "You're leaving?"

"Well, you could handle yourself in there. I didn't know you liked plants so much," said Asher.

"I was just doing an errand in there, but it can wait. We don't have to stay here," said Curtis.

"No, you can go. Finish your errand," said Asher.

"What will you do?" asked Curtis, concerned.

"I…" Asher didn't answer. Instead, he got inside his car and sped off back to his apartment. Once there, Asher took his beagle Shiloh out for a walk. His mind reeled over the display he made at the floral shop. He wondered if he made the right decision.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

When Sam, Merry, and Pippin arrived in the Enchanted Forest, by means of a silver portal, they right away began their search for Frodo. Their search took them minutes. Finding Frodo, the hobbits rushed towards him and embraced him.

Merry asked Frodo, "What happened to you?"

"We were worried about you," said Sam.

"I'm all right." Frodo introduced his friends to the woman he was chatting with, "Sam, Merry, Pippin, this is Snow White. She's been helping me." He took the mithril shirt and the sword Sting off Pippin's hands. "Thank you."

"I haven't heard of you before, Miss Snow," said Sam, politely.

"Well, I haven't heard of you either," said Snow, casually. She turned to Frodo, "Shall we return?"

"Return where?" asked Merry, curious.

"We'll show you," said Frodo, following Snow White back to her log cave. He noticed Sam, Merry, and Pippin follow his lead.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

In the evening, Asher entered Granny's Diner. Inside, Asher sat down in one of the booths. Ruby approached him, asking him for his order. Asher ordered a soft drink, right as Curtis entered the diner. Shortly after Ruby walked away from the booth, Curtis sat down across from Asher. Sheriff Graham continued to shoot darts at the target.

Asher asked Curtis, bewildered, "Curtis, what are you doing?"

Curtis took the menu. Surprised, he answered, "I'm going to order dinner." He asked, concerned, "Hey, you all right? I'm sorry for any misgivings made this afternoon."

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine," said Asher.

"You see? You shouldn't push people away. It isn't very nice," said Curtis.

"I know that now. I'm sorry," said Asher.

"I forgive you," said Curtis.

Ruby returned with Asher's drink. After she got Curtis' drink order, Ruby walked away. Asher's attention fell to Graham, who shot another bulls-eye. As Emma left the diner, Graham shot a dart at the door, missing Emma by inches. Emma snapped before leaving the diner. Graham followed after Emma out the door. Asher's gaze returned to Curtis, who also didn't understand what was wrong.


	8. Chapter 6: Changes

This chapter coincides with events before and during the episode "True North", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**Changes**

_X-X-X_

_Time passed in Storybrooke, Maine. Sheriff Graham was dead and Emma Swan became the new Sheriff of Storybrooke. Still, things continued to change in Storybrooke. Asher Beutel and Curtis Greenhow's friendship was forming. Donovan Masters and Edric Tuck soon learned of this friendship, deciding to intervene in any way they could. While these four men's lives were changing, others in Storybrooke also felt the change…_

_X-X-X_

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

One evening, the bank teller Orville Lusk stopped at the Rabbit Hole bar. He met the gym teacher of the Schoolhouse, Phillip Irving, who was sitting at a table, waiting for him to show up. Inside the bar, Phillip and Orville had a drinking contest. As the two ordered a fourth round of liquor, the survivalist instructor Hadrian Basile walked into the bar. He stopped at the bar table and sat down, as the crowd cheered Phillip and Orville on.

Hadrian asked the bartender, "I'll have a whiskey." He noticed the bartender pulled out a whiskey bottle. After the drink was passed to him, Hadrian watched Phillip and Orville as they had another round.

"That's a good drink," said Orville in a Scottish accent. "Give me another one."

"Ready to end this round and call it quits, Ori?" asked Phillip, his voice also in accent.

Orville shook his head. "I'm ready for another round. How about you?"

Phillip pulled out the money he owed Orville. "No, I'm done for the evening. I can't risk drinking too much. I'd rather recover than risk being seen drunk at the Schoolhouse tomorrow."

Orville shrugged. "Oh well." He called to the bartender. "Get me another round."

Phillip approached Hadrian. Sitting down at the bar table next to his friend, Phillip asked, "How are you today, Hadrian?"

"Same as always. My survival lessons continue to go well." Hadrian asked, "You?"

"I enjoyed another drinking contest with Orville. That man can drink," said Phillip. "What happened between you and Michael?"

"De Witte?" Hadrian saw Phillip nod in reply. "I don't know. He wanted to tell me something, and I refused. He seems different… odder than he normally is."

"He's old. That happens," said Phillip.

"I'm not sure if it's his age that has anything to do with it," said Hadrian.

"I'll ask him tomorrow, when I see him. Hopefully, he'll remember me," said Phillip.

Hadrian shook his head. "I don't think it's his memory either, Phillip."

"I'll ask him anyway. Hadrian, you need to lighten up," said Phillip, optimistic. "Okay? Whatever the case, I'll find out what's bothering Michael."

"Could you do that for me, Phillip?" asked Hadrian.

Phillip nodded. "You're my friend. Of course I'd do anything to help you out."

"Thank you," said Hadrian. He drank down the shot of whiskey.

* * *

Middle-earth – Flashback

In the throne room, in the citadel at Minas Tirith, Aragorn asked one of the soldiers, "You're sure that's the last time you saw them?"

The soldier explained, "I was doing my rounds. They fled through a silvery light. I'm not sure what it was…"

Legolas interrupted. "It was a portal. My father's seen many in his lifetime. Tricky devices; one can't always tell where they'll take you… unless one knows how to use them and know their destination."

"So, the hobbits left us," said Gimli.

Aragorn said, as he approached Éomer, "Keep a lookout for them. They can't have just vanished."

"We don't know where they went," said Legolas.

Arwen said, joining in on the conversation, "I do. I overheard Sam, Merry, and Pippin."

"Lady Arwen. A pleasure to see you," said Legolas, bowing before her.

Aragorn approached his wife. "Do you know where they are, Arwen?"

"The hobbits, especially Frodo, kept going on about an enchanted forest. I don't know what it means… could they have traveled to another land?" asked Arwen.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," said Aragorn.

"If that's where they travelled," said Legolas.

"You're not suggesting we search an entire forest for them," said Gimli.

Aragorn told the soldier. "Tell the men to begin a search party. If they aren't in the city, then wait for my orders." He told his friends and his wife, "I do hope they return on their own."

"And in the likelihood the hobbits don't return?" asked Éomer, confused.

"Keep a sharp eye out. We may find our friends soon enough," said Aragorn.

"Mi lord, they're your friends. Not mine," said Éomer. He added, "My men are hoping to return to Rohan. If the hobbits don't come…"

"Knowing my friends, they will return," said Aragorn. "That is all I need to know." He returned to his throne. "We'll prepare the Host for the journey back. That should be enough to satisfy your request."

"Thank you, mi lord," said Éomer, bowing before him.

Aragorn muttered to himself, "Frodo, what did you get yourself into?"

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

At lunch hour, Phillip tracked down Michael. Michael waited until the children were out of the classroom before speaking to Phillip.

"Phillip," said Michael. "You hear to talk about lunch?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something," said Phillip.

"All right. What would you like to know?" asked Michael, folding his arms.

"You seem different. Hadrian's noticed, too," said Phillip.

"I'm fit as a fiddle, Phillip. There's no need to discuss anything with you," said Michael.

"On the contrary, I think we need to have this discussion here and now," said Phillip. "If there's anything you'd like to tell me…"

"Phillip, I told you. I'm fine," said Michael.

"You do seem different," said Phillip.

"Well, that's your opinion of me," said Michael, tense.

Mary Margaret knocked on the door. "Hey, if you two are coming for lunch…"

"We'll be right there, Mary Margaret," said Michael. He turned to Phillip, "We'll have this discussion another time."

"Why are you so tense?" asked Phillip.

"Why do you want to know my business?" asked Michael.

Asher entered the classroom with his trolley. He grabbed the garbage can, dumped the contents inside his larger garbage can, and returned it to its proper place.

Michael turned to Asher and said, "Asher, you don't think I'm different, do you?"

"A lot is changing in Storybrooke. I'm sure you've noticed, felt it," said Asher.

"Yes, I have." Michael turned to Phillip, "You're right. I am different, just like a tree budding its first flowers in the springtime."

"Well, you are speaking more in riddles," Asher admitted. He added, "I'm about to go to lunch, if anyone is willing to join me."

"Mary Margaret asked us first, Asher," said Phillip.

"No, it's fine. We can go with Asher, too," said Michael to Phillip.

"Great," said Asher. He left the room, taking the trolley with him.

"You see. Everything is going to turn up all right," said Michael.

Phillip nodded in agreement.

* * *

Middle-earth – Flashback

"Mi lord, the hobbits have returned," said one of the soldiers, entering the throne room.

The four hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, approached Aragorn's throne. They bowed before the Gondorian King. Aragorn stood up and walked towards the hobbits.

"My friends, I already told you, you need not bow before anyone," said Aragorn.

"We're dearly sorry. It's a force of habit," said Frodo.

"Still, you came back. I thought you would have left for sure," said Aragorn.

"We'll return home soon, Aragorn," admitted Pippin.

"Tell me about your journey," said Aragorn, seating himself at his throne.

Frodo, avoiding telling about the mirror the queen gave him, went into detail over his adventure. His three hobbit friends added details that Frodo forgotten. They told the king over dinner about their venture in the Enchanted Forest, and meeting Snow White. After dinner, Frodo returned to his room. As he looked into the mirror, seeing the same vision in it, Frodo heard Sam enter the room.

"Master Frodo, what are you doing?" asked Sam, concerned.

Frodo attempted to hide the mirror, but failed. Sam approached him. Grabbing the mirror from Frodo's hands, Sam tossed the mirror out the balcony. Before Frodo could run off, Sam grabbed him.

"Master Frodo, what do you think you'll gain by holding onto that mirror?" asked Sam.

Frodo fought to break free from Sam's grasp, but failed. "I have to find that mirror."

"No you don't. Do you honestly think that mirror will give you what you desire? You're addicted to it," said Sam.

Frodo, feeling sense knock into him, gave up. He noticed Sam release him. He asked his friend, "Why weren't you affected by it? You could have taken it, just like you did with the Ring."

"I told you, Frodo, I wasn't interested in the Ring. I'll admit it was tempting, but that's all it was. The Ring was evil, and that mirror wasn't any different," said Sam. "So, why wasn't I tempted this time? I don't have a strong desire to have something I can't have. That mirror was just giving you illusions, not truth."

Frodo stared out the balcony, unsure what to do with himself.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Entering the diner, Hadrian found Phillip talking to Michael and Asher.

Approaching Phillip, Hadrian asked him, "How is he? Michael?"

Phillip glanced at Michael, before returning his gaze to Hadrian. "He says there isn't anything wrong with him. Although, he did admit he felt different."

Hadrian returned his gaze to the front door. Entering the diner was a woman with dark hair, wearing a red dress. She approached the long, silver table. As she sat down, she noticed Hadrian's gaze on her. Ruby approached the woman, writing down her order.

Phillip spoke to Hadrian, "Why don't you go over there and talk to her?"

"What would I say to her?" asked Hadrian.

"Anything that comes to mind," said Phillip.

Hadrian heaved a sigh. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Phillip said last.

Hadrian approached the woman. As he sat down next to her, Hadrian asked her, "Hello. Might I ask for your name?"

"It's Teresa Shriver. I work at the floral shop," said Teresa. "Who are you, and what do you do?"

"I'm Hadrian Basile," said Hadrian in introduction. "I teach survival skills."

"Oh, so you're the one who teaches survival?" asked Teresa, enlightened. "Maybe you can teach me sometime."

Hadrian chuckled. "I might."

Hadrian pulled out another sign-up sheet and a pen. After Teresa signed up, Hadrian talked a little longer to her. Ruby passed to them their food, before leaving them alone. Phillip watched in surprise at Hadrian, shaking his head in understanding.

* * *

Middle-earth – Flashback

At Rohan, Theoden's funeral took place. To Frodo's surprise, Merry wept before the dead king. After the funeral, a feast was held in the golden hall at Edoras. During the feast, a dove flew in from an open window. Frodo took the note that was on the dove's foot, moments before the dove flew off, back out the same window. Unfolding the parchment, Frodo read the letter to himself:

_Dear Frodo,_

_I'm staying at the seven dwarves' house. They send their condolences. I do hope you return and help me face my step-mother. I cannot do it alone. You are and will be one of the dearest friends. I look forward to meeting you again, whether on the battlefield or on the road._

_Signed,_

_Snow White_

As Merry looked over Frodo's shoulder, Frodo told him, "It's a letter sent by Snow White. Seems she's doing all right."

"Let me see," said Merry. He was passed the letter by Frodo. As he read the letter to himself, Merry told him, "Cousin, we may not return to the Enchanted Forest."

"I know. It's just what she's telling me happened to her," said Frodo.

Aragorn approached the hobbits. "Something wrong, gentlemen."

Having the letter back, Frodo merely said, "No, just a letter from the Enchanted Forest."

Aragorn told him, "Frodo, you don't have to return to the Enchanted Forest."

"I know, but maybe there's a way… no, I guess not," said Frodo. He watched Aragorn walk away from him, finding Legolas and Gimli.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Later that evening, Asher took Shiloh on another evening walk. As they entered the downtown area, Asher saw Emma and Henry talking in front of Emma's yellow slug bug car. Before he had a chance to approach them, Asher looked out at the street. A motor sounded in the near distance. What followed the motor sound was a motorcycle. The biker stopped across the street. Taking off his helmet, the man revealed he had short, cropped brown hair and a clean face. The biker asked Emma if there were any rooms available, which led Emma to tell the biker to go to Granny's Diner.

Asher watched the biker as he drove off. Confused, Asher ran towards Emma and Henry. Shiloh greeted Henry with a waging tail. Asher asked, "Emma, who was that?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't give a name."

Asher said, "Must be a newcomer, just like you were." He said last, "Well, I should get going." He told Henry, "See you, Henry." He continued his walk with Shiloh.

* * *

**Here is another character and Storybrooke counterpart:**

**Arwen Undómiel – Teresa Shriver**


End file.
